Zeit
|year = 1997|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 18th|points = 22|previous = Verliebt in Dich|next = Guildo hat euch lieb!}} Zeit was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Bianca Shomburg. The song is a ballad with Shomburg expressing her regret at "time running through my fingers" and her desire for just a bit more time - with the implication in the lyrics being that this would save a relationship. Shomburg also recorded an English version of the song, entitled "Time". The song was performed 11th following Spain and preceding Poland. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 22 points. Lyrics German= Manchmal lief die Zeit mir durch die Hände Manchmal wollt sie einfach nicht vergeh’n Doch die Zeit heilt viele Wunden Und in manchen schweren Stunden Träumte ich die Zeit zurückzudrehen, denn Zeit, Zeit, wo bleibt nur die Zeit? Zeit, Zeit, wann ist es soweit? Wer weiß, was noch passiert? Wer weiß, wohin der Weg mich führt? Sag, wo bist du? Zeit, Zeit, was kommt in dieser Zeit Noch auf mich zu? Ich hab um ein bisschen Glück gebetet Und um die verlor’ne Zeit geweint Doch es konnt’ auf eine Frage Mir keiner hier die Antwort sagen Können wir in Frieden glücklich sein? Nein Zeit, Zeit, wo bleibt nur die Zeit? Zeit, Zeit, wann ist es soweit? Wo werd’ ich morgen sein? Bin ich am Ende doch allein? Und wo bist du? (Zeit, Zeit, wo bleibt nur die Zeit?) Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht (Zeit, Zeit, wann ist es soweit?) Wie schnell der Wind sich dreht Wer weiß, was noch passiert? Wer weiß, wohin der Weg uns führt? Sag, wo bist du? Zeit, Zeit, ist der Weg auch weit Ich brauch’ dazu Nur ein wenig Zeit |-| Translation= Sometimes time ran through my fingers And sometimes it just wouldn’t go by But time heals many wounds And often, in difficult moments I wished that I could turn back time, because Time, time, where does the time go? Time, time, when is it the right time? Who knows what’ll happen next? Who knows where the road will lead us? Tell me, where are you? Time, time, what else will happen during this time To me? I prayed for a bit of luck And cried for the times gone by But there was one question Which no one here was able to answer: Can we live happily in peace? No Time, time, where does the time go? Time, time, when is it the right time? Where will I be tomorrow? In the end, will I be alone? And where are you? (Time, time, where does the time go?) How quickly time goes by (Time, time, when is it the right time?) How quickly the wind turns Who knows what’ll happen next? Who knows where the road will lead us? Tell me, where are you? Time, time, even if the road is long All I need is Just a little time Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Category:20th Century Eurovision